A New Light
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Lucy had lost people she cared about. So had the men and women who were in the Dragon clan. This is about the day she took charge. The day they went towards a new light.


**It was a harsh and brutal battle between the clans. It was only supposed to be a conference between the highest rankings of each clan. That was until the leader of the opposing clan poisoned themselves and the only one who witnessed it was a servant boy who thought it was our clan who'd poisoned their leaders. The young boy seemed to be no older than 13 and yet he saw the last few moments of my two oldest brothers, Laxus and Rufus, and our fearless leader, my father, Jude.**

**I say last moments, because like the mean passed out next to them, their fate was soon revealed by one of the men in the room with them. He had slit the throats of my brothers. He let our leader go but not without causing him harm. That was when I ran into the room. I saw them both drowned in their own blood. All of this happened by the sword of the enemy.**

**I rush to the both of them. I kneel beside them putting their heads on my lap. Running my hand through their hair and closing their eyes gently. This pain was almost as bad as the feeling I had when my husband died a year ago on the battle grounds against those conniving brutes, those murderers...**

* * *

**-Flashback to a year ago-**

**Her wails fill the room and the look of grievance on her face was deepened by her features. Her eyes puffy and red from the tears she had let rush down her face. Her heart had been broken. The light of her existence, laid in her arms.**

**The limp lifeless body she rocked back and force was the only thing that no one could pry from her cold hands. The feeling of emptiness surrounding her soul. The darkness that had just engulfed her taking her away further and further down the road to her own exit. She took the knife her beloved held in his hands. She cried a few more tears. Suddenly the soul of her beloved floated in front of her and puts his hand gently on her hand pushing it down softly. **

**She begged him to stay but, he could only apologize for his sudden death. he didn't mean to leave her alone. She cried some more. His arms comfort her and then he whispers in her ear, '_Please my love, live on for me, live on for the both of us. just know I will always be watching you'_. He wiped the tear that came down her cheek and vanished into thin air leaving behind a small ring in her hand that wasn't there before.**

**-End of flashback-**

* * *

**I ran after the man with the blood on his sword who I saw was hiding behind one of the statues outside of the room. I lifted my dress and pulled out my dagger from it's sheath and lunged towards him. My dagger pierced his skin and dragged down his throat exposing the pink tissue and the dark red substance spilling out like a river rushing into the ocean. The man dropped to his knees and fell over onto his face. I spit right next to his puddle of blood.**

**No one saw what I had just done. I turned around and noticed my dress seemed heavier, looking down I saw all of the blood that had stained it was closer to the bottom of it. I took my dagger and cut off the bottom. Walking out of the circle the fabric made I run towards the men who were fighting. The fight was so bloody. These men had lost friends and family.**

**That day I had gained over 4 new scars. That day I had lost whatever family I had left. That day, I became who I am now.**

**The men needed a new leader. I being the only heir to the position took the step gladly. I got up on the counter of our bar and called to them. They quieted down until the only sound you could hear was the beating heart inside your own chest.**

**"I AM LUCY HEARTFILIA, DAUGHTER OF JUDE AND LAYLA HEARTFILIA, SOLE LEADER OF THE DRAGON CLAN.**

**LET MY NAME BE HEARD NEAR AND FAR, IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH MY CLAN YOU TAKE IT UP WITH ME.**

**IF YOU DISLIKE THE FACT THAT A WOMAN IS RUNNING THE BIGGEST AND THE STRONGEST CLAN IN SCOTTLAND, THAN SPEAK NOW OR LEAVE." the men stood ver still, not making any sudden movements.**

**"IF ANY OF YOU DECIDE TO PULL OFF WHAT THE LEADERS OF THE OTHER CLAN DID TO GET PEOPLE TO REBEL AGAINST ME, I DARE YOU BECAUSE I WILL NOT HAVE ANY ONE UNDERMINE MY AUTHORITY NOR WILL I BE MADE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THIS COUNTRY.**

**THOSE WHO WERE LOYAL TO MY PARENTS, MY BROTHERS, AND MY HUSBAND KNOW WHO I AM.**

**I EXPECT THE SAME LOYALTY YOU OFFERED THEM BECAUSE WITH THE SAME LOYALTY YOU GIVE ME, IS THE SAME AMOUNT OF LOYALTY I WILL GIVE IN RETURN.**

**'TIL THE DAY THAT I STAND DOWN AS LEADER, NO ONE IN OUR CLAN WILL BE LEFT ALONE.**

**WE HAVE LOST TOO MUCH TO BE SEPARATED, SUFFERED TOO MUCH TO SUFFER ALONE, AND HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOO MANY WARS TO DEAL WITH THIS ALONE.**

**FROM TODAY AND ONWARD WE ARE NO LONGER JUST A CLAN, WE ARE FAMILY, AND FAMILY STICKS TOGETHER THROUGH EVERYTHING.**

**SO, ARE YOU WITH ME?" I call out to the men who survived.**

**The men bang against their shields with their swords while others reply with a battle cry. I raise my wooden mug of beer and yell with them.**

**Today is the day that I lead these guys out of the hell hole they live in. Today is the day we come out of the shadows that overwhelms us. Today is when we see the light.**


End file.
